Worries for Tomorrow
by AuroraRose2081
Summary: In the aftermath of Audrey's evil downturn, she struggles to get over what she's done and falls to dangerous means to take the pain away. [Warning: T for Heavy Themes]
1. 1 Audrey

Worries for Tomorrow

...

...

Audrey had the headache of a lifetime. The Princess could feel the fire in her veins, and the ache in her soul as she took another swig from the bottle in her hand. It took three glasses of a tart red wine and a few bottles of sharp liquor to get her to where she couldn't remember anything but her name. She wanted the buzz; wanted to feel it thundering across her body as strangers hands tickled up the sides of her ribs, and brushed too closely to the end of her skirt. The music was far to loud, and the lights were strobing, and Audrey felt so broken.

Dancing close to a faceless someone or other, rough lips tugged at the skin of her neck. She just let it happen, feeling fingers gracing the bottom of her thigh and pulling her close. She didn't even know who she was dancing with, let alone what she was _actually_here for. The Sleeping Beauty just wanted to drown out her feelings for the night — she wanted to feel nothing but heat. Audrey knew doing this bad and dirty; the music was obscene and she'd slipped in with a fake ID and under the cloak of someone she'd paid. But knowing how displeased her grandmother would be somehow made it all worth it.

"Babe..."

The voice was deep and breathy, her current companion's dark eyes cloudy with booze, "you like me, right?"

'_I don't even know you.' _

The thought didn't pass Audrey's lips as she stole his voice with hers, kissing him ferociously and curling her arms around his neck. He obliged by picking her up, allowing her to fight for the upper hand as she was slammed against a wall. The burning returned as Audrey inhaled and exhaled deeply, skin sticky with a hazy sweat. But even with all of the noise and lights around her, her mind still wandered back to what had brought her to Club 36.

It had been so easy to fall into her anger and jealousy. When she had seen Ben propose...when Mal said yes, it was as though something in her had finally shattered to dust. Audrey had always held out hope Ben would come back to her, but she never believed she'd go as far as to force it. The crown had been her poison apple, and the scepter had been her spindle. One had killed her, the other had cursed her. Feeling the touch of the freezing wood in her palms, Audrey knew she could do anything. But another part of herself — the logical part, was pushed back and smothered till it was just the flickering shadow on an evening wall.

Groaning as teeth nipped at her ear, a hand circled her head and found its way through her newly dyed brunette locks. Audrey had chosen a darker color this time to fit her mood. After all, there wasn't anyone left to impress...not after all she had done. She didn't care now what anyone thought of her, she wasn't the Princess she used to be. All of Auradon had seen her darkness; thrown up on display for the whole world to judge. And even though she'd been forgiven by the crown and by the VK's for her 'lapse in judgement', Audrey almost felt it was a mistake.

It had been so easy to give into her hatred...what was keeping her from doing so again? She was spiteful at heart. She wasn't like her mother — so good and kind. She deserved nothing but the scorn of her kind. Groaning again out of anger, Audrey finally pushed away from her partners hands.

"But baaabe..." he drawled, trying to take her wrist. She just shook it off, making a b-line for the bar again as the boy shrugged and wandered off to find someone else. Slamming into the wood, the beanie clad bartender smiled at her. Throwing more cash in his direction, he gave her a bottle of beer.

"I don't think alcohol is strong enough for you, poppet," he said, pulling something out from under the bar and sliding it across the wood. It was a syringe, filled with clear liquid, "this can make all your troubles go away."

"...what is it?" Audrey questioned, picking up the needle and removing its plastic cap.

"Nothing to bad," the bartender urged her, "everyone is using it. It'll make you feel so much better."

Following the silver sparkle of the needle with her eyes, Audrey was hypnotized by its promises. But the flicker of logic in her was growing into a wildfire, consuming her insides with raw heat. '_Stop! What are you doing! Don't this to yourself! Audrey!'_Fighting it back, the Daughter of Sleeping Beauty lowered the syringe to the crook of her arm. Resting the sharp tip against her skin, the wildfire was in her eyes now as she shook out of anger and fear. Could this little needle really make all of her pain go away?

"NO!"

The voice wasn't inside her mind this time as a hand suddenly gripped her own, pulling the syringe out of her fingers and tossing it across the floor. Blinking in the strobe, Audrey squinted through a drunken haze.

"Ben?" The princesses voice was barely a croak, the chilled beer forgotten on the counter and the bartender nowhere to be seen.

"Audrey...w-what are you doing?"

Ben clutched at her fingers desperately, kneeling by her barstool in panic. Everything else around them was in slow motion, Audrey trying to comprehend what to say or do next. Thankfully, Ben didn't seem willing to wait around for an answer as he suddenly stood and swept her off the bar stool and into his arms. Bewildered, Audrey wrapped her hands around his neck as he carried her out of Club 36 and into the dark of night. It was crisp, the air sharp against her flaming skin. Ben didn't say anything, but Audrey could feel how upset he was. It practically radiated off the King — and it was enough to keep the princess from saying anything.

She didn't have many words anyway, her head lolling against the chill window of the limousine. Ben sat beside her, still stoic and quiet, and Audrey exhaled deeply. She just felt sick now, her headache raging like a hurricane inside her skull. The love bites up and down her collar and throat puckered and tickled, and there was still moisture built up under her low collar. By the time Beast's Castle came into view, Audrey was trying desperately not to throw up. Ben's voice brought her back. He was standing outside in the night, addressing his men.

"...escort her to a room and lock the door. Keep watch over her. I need to call Aurora and Phillip."

Audrey felt like a girl in trouble — like she had just gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She was escorted inside by two of the royal guards. One of them kept a firm grip on her elbow as she stumbled along the cold granite floors. The booze was making the world go sideways, and Audrey had no idea how many times she had tripped and fallen to her knees. This was her walk of shame, and it was weighing on her now more then ever. When she was finally prodded into one of the guest bedrooms, the door was shut and locked from the outside as Audrey ran to the bathroom.

She threw up multiple times, shaking as she leaned against the white porcelain rim of the bowl. Audrey felt degraded and pathetic, coughing as she sat with her back to the bathtub, knees to her chest. Staring at the ceiling as it danced in her eyes, Audrey swore she could hear Ben roaring angrily from his office. What was that about? Blinking groggily, the Princess still couldn't find it in her to close her eyes as she mindlessly stroked the flawless skin inside her elbow. What would have happened if Ben hadn't stopped her?

Rushing forward as another bout of illness rocked her stomach, Audrey was surprised when someone held her hair back.

"Easy Audrey...it'll be alright." Mal's voice was deep and smooth, her cold fingers tickling Audrey's nipped ears as she trembled painfully. Sitting back on her knees, the Princess glanced to the lizards daughter. She was in purple pajamas, her hair messy as though she had just gotten out of bed.

"Mal..." Audrey croaked, Frowning, "w-what...?"

"Don't worry about it, princess" pulling something from behind her back, Mal passed Audrey a water bottle, "here, it's Enchanted to help with the nausea."

"Thank you..."

Taking a swig of the water bottle as easily as she has the liquor, her stomach instantly settled. Her headache remained, but it was better then throwing up all night.

"Here, let's get you up. C'mon."

Grasping Audrey by the arm, Mal kept a tight grip on her elbow as she wobbled out into the guest room. To her bewilderment, Evie was there too, setting out a soft pair of flannel bottoms and a tank top. The Daughter of the Evil Queen was readying the bed for sleep, pulling the covers back neatly and smoothing them down.

"Ben should be in soon," the soft spoken bluenette said, waving towards the vanity as Audrey sat down weakly, "we've been worried sick, you know."

Picking up the hairbrush, Mal nodded to Evie as she left the room, leaving the daughter of Sleeping Beauty in her friends hands. Running the comb through Audrey's hair, the Princess could only stare at herself in the mirror. She looked like she felt. Hollow and stupid. "Ben has been on the phone all night trying to find you."

"Why?"

It was a dumb question honestly, and Evie gave Audrey's hair a subtle yank in response.

"Because we were worried? Aurora called, she thought you'd been taken."

Audrey said nothing, just stared at her hands as Evie continued to brush through her hair mindlessly, "Ben is really upset, Audrey. You need to give him some honest answers about what happened tonight."

Audrey still kept her mouth shut, watching Evie as she pulled her hair into an expert ponytail, hands falling to her shoulders and giving them a squeeze. At that same moment, the door unlocked and opened.

"Evie." Ben greeted. The bluenette nodded slightly and left the room, the door slowly as Audrey sighed shakily. She could feel Ben's eyes on her, burning into the back of her shoulders. Standing slowly, the Princess gathered what little dignity she had to face the King. She thought she could handle it, but the look on Ben's face made her crumble. He wasn't a King right now, he was a concerned friend. Someone who had been in Audrey's life since she was little. He wasn't mad at her, but at the decision she had almost made.

Holding a hand to her lips, a choking sob escaped as tears began to flow. Audrey was shaking, quivering like the pathetic child she was. Lowering her head, Ben's arms gently encircled her in a hug as she cried it out on his shoulder, her throat dry as she sniffled and wheezed. Audrey wasn't sure how long it had been before it truth came spewing out of her.

"I-I-I don't know w-who I am anymore..." breathing hard through her teeth, Audrey whimpered as Ben squeezed her, as if urging her to continue, "I-I slipped so easily...so-so fast into my hatred. It h-hurt so much, Ben. I just d-didn't want to feel it anymore."

That was it. The answer to everything Audrey had done tonight. Sneaking out, going to a 21+ club while underage, drinking till she was sick, and nearly submitting to the needle. All to take away the pain of hurting the people she loved, "I just...w-wanted it to go away."

"You should have told someone." Ben mumbled in her ear, his chest rattling with the depth of his voice, "we want to help."

"I-I don't deserve that kindness." Audrey sputtered weakly, "I w-wanted to hurt you all."

"Audrey, stop. Please."

Holding Audrey at an arms length, Ben's gaze was soft as he held her shoulders, "look at me."

Glancing up to meet the eyes of her King, Audrey nearly looked away. She had stared into those eyes not to long ago, and decided she wanted to break him. How could she even think something so purely evil? "Audrey. I know I'm with Mal now, but my heart is big enough for the both of you. We may not be together anymore, but I still care for you as my closest friend."

"You...do?"

"Yes. And I'm sorry for the way I treated you, I was a terrible boyfriend, and an even worse friend. But I never, ever want you to be alone in this. Do you understand?" Still gripping her shoulders, Audrey nodded slowly, suckling on a lower lip to keep from crying again. Those words, so pure and simple to her ears, lifted some of the darkness still in her heart. Knowing she had a place somewhere...even if he didn't love her like _that_anymore. It was comforting.

"Thank you...Ben."

"Of course. But Audrey," lifting her chin with his hand, Ben's brows were furrowed deeply, "I was afraid for you tonight. Please don't ever do this again."

Shaking her head, Audrey felt a very slight, tired smile lift her lips.

"No. I won't, I promise."

"Thank you." Caressing her cheek gently with his fingers, Ben sighed, "you'll be staying here in the castle until school starts up again. Your parents think it's better for you to be in a familiar environment for the time being. And my parents agree."

"Alright." Nodding slightly, Audrey released a deep breath. Of course her parents would be cautious, they didn't want her slipping out again. It would be easier to watch her in Beast's Castle, then at the Honeymoon Cottage.

"They'll be coming in the morning with your things. And, I know that things have been rocky between all of us since the Coronation, so I thought maybe a trip to the shore is in order. You can get to know Mal and Evie a bit better, and I can get away from my desk. What do you think?"

"That sounds wonderful, Ben." Audrey admitted, feeling suddenly exhausted from the night as Ben nodded. Taking her head in his hands, he gently laid a kiss upon her forehead.

"Alright. Get some sleep, and we'll figure out the rest of this tomorrow. You'll come down to breakfast with us, won't you?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Alright. Goodnight, Audrey."

Smoothing out her hair, Ben turned and left the bedroom as Audrey heard the door lock behind him. She understood the precautions — she had done something incredibly stupid tonight. Wandering towards the bed, the Princess changed into the night clothes Evie set out before falling down onto the bed, staring up at the star embroidered canopy above. Tomorrow she'd have to deal with her parents, as well as King Beast and Queen Belle who were practically extended family to her. She was glad Ben was once again on her side, but hell hath no fury like a mother's wrath. Groaning and slipping under the covers, Audrey sunk down into the silk sheets and stared at the far wall. What she had done floated into her mind, followed by the spot where Ben had kissed her tingling. Tapping it with a hand, the Princess smiled and clapped the lights off as she shifted into a better position.

Guilt and regret, Ben and Mal, her parents, Ben's parents. Those would all be worries for tomorrow.

...

...

**A/N : Hello all! Thank's so much for reading my little one-shot! I may choose to write another chapter from Ben's perspective since there is some context on his side of things that weren't explored here. But I dunno for sure yet. Let me know what ya'll think! If you enjoyed my writing, please check out my other Descendants stories**

**Who I Am & Auradonian Mirrors**

**thanks so much all! 3**

**-R**


	2. 2 Ben

...

...

Ben hadn't felt this content in a while. For once since the Coronation, he felt no urgency in him. It seemed since he had been crowned King, bad things just kept happening, not letting up for a single second. First it was Maleficent, Mistress of all evil, whom Mal had reduced to tiny lizard form and vanished completely. Then it was Uma, a good hearted VK from the start, but troublesome none the less. Thankfully no one was hurt when she nearly tipped the boat over during Cotillion. And lastly, Audrey, someone Ben never expected to turn to evil. He still wondered if she was under some kind of spell that day. She seemed so distraught after finally being woken from the spell.

But it was over now. All of it; all of the bad and unfortunate things had finally passed them by. Now, Mal was curled up at his side reading a book, while Evie scribed some paperwork for him. The King was lounging in front of the fireplace, taking in the serenity of the palace. His parents had already retired for the night, leaving only him, his girl, and his Ambassador.

"So this paperwork should help with the building of new housing," Evie said, still scrawling away as Ben listened to her speaking, "with the influx of Isle kids and parents, many will probably want to relocate."

"Good. And, how about the paperwork to improve conditions on the Isle itself?"

"That's after this paperwork." Evie said mindlessly, shuffling her stack which was spread neatly in two stacks; finished and unfinished. Compared to earlier, the finished pile had finally grown larger then the unfinished pile, "all this needs is your signature and it's ready to go out."

"Ok. Mal, babe, I need to use my legs."

"Mm, don't go." Sinking deeper into his chest, Mal glanced up slightly from her novel, pouting at him. She looked beautiful in her sheer purple nightdress, her green eyes soft in the glowing firelight, "just sign it tomorrow?"

"I mean I could..."

Mal smiled at him, but turned in interest when the library door opened slightly. Lumiere was in the doorway, nodding to the King and future Queen, as well as Evie who hadn't looked up.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, your Majesty. But there is an emergency call for you on the main line."

"A call? At this hour?" Ben questioned, sitting up slightly as the loyal steward nodded.

"Indeed. It seems Queen Aurora is in fit, and demands to speak with you urgently."

"Right, ok." Grunting as Mal shifted to one side unhappily, Ben stood and stretched. His bones ached and popped as he shuffled in socks towards the white and gold phone beside the desk. Waving to Lumiere, the steward left to wait in the hall as Ben picked up the phone, "this is Ben."

"_Ben! Thank goodness you're still awake, I'm terribly sorry for the late call but it's an emergency. Is Audrey with you?"_

"Uh, no. She's not here. What's happened?"

"_She retreated early tonight saying she wasn't well, but when I went to check she wasn't in her room. Of course we've been looking everywhere but no ones seen her, and she's not in the palace. Ben what if she's been taken? My little girl..." _

"Queen Aurora, please calm down. I'm sure there's an explanation for where Audrey went. Listen, I'll make a few calls and see if I can't figure out where she is. Ok?"

"_Yes, yes please do. Ben she's been so distant, it's like I don't even know my daughter anymore. You'll call the minute you find her, won't you? Her father is about to have a stoke I swear it..." _

"Of course_, _your majesty. Just please, make a cup of tea and get your bearings. If anyone can find her it's my guard."

"_Thank you so much, Ben. Goodbye." _

Hearing the receiver click on the other end, Ben felt a strange sort of dread pooling in his stomach. It felt chill in his skin, seeping into his bones the same way it had when he stared into Audrey's empty eyes that day. Not realizing he had zoned out, Ben glanced up as Mal gently touched his hand.

"Ben? What was that all about?"

"It's Audrey. She's missing,"

"Missing?" Mal's gentle expression turned to a deep frown as she folded her arms across her chest, "wasn't she under watch?"

"She was, but apparently she slipped out without anyone noticing." Running a hand through his hair, Ben couldn't shake his sudden worry. Sure he and Audrey weren't together anymore, but they had known one another since childhood. She was his best friend long before it became romantic, and they drifted apart, "I'm worried about her."

"Audrey is a strong girl." Evie said from the desk, where her pen had stopped moving, "maybe she just needed to get out?"

"She's _supposed_to have supervision," Mal insisted, "who knows if any of mom's spell is still lingering. She could get really hurt out there, or worse."

"Then I need to find her." Picking up the phone again, Ben dialed his parents room. It took a minute before Belle answered, her voice tired with sleep.

"_Ben? It's so late, sweetheart. What's happened?" _

"Audrey's missing." Ben explained hurriedly, leaning against the side of his desk as Evie shuffled around her paperwork into separate folders and slipped them into the top drawer. No more paperwork was going to be done tonight_, _"I need to talk to dad."

"_Of course, dear." _

There was another moment of waiting before Beast picked up the receiver, sounding less alert then Belle as Ben explained the situation again to him. "Dad, I need to use some of your old sources."

"_Of course, Ben. You're the King, now. My people are at your command. Keep us updated, alright?" _

"Will do." Hanging up the phone only to pick it up again, Ben pointed to the lowest drawer in the desk, "Evie, there's a black book in the bottom...Ah, thank you."

Handed the small journal by his Ambassador, Ben began flipping through the pages quickly. Known as 'little birds' to the crown, each number corresponded to someone who often had inside information on the goings on in Auradon. Beginning in a section marked for Auroria, Ben blew Mal a kiss as she and Evie left the room together, leaving the King to his work. It took forever, tracking Audrey's movements through the kingdoms. Apparently she had gone out the window, and drove herself into Auradon for whatever reason. But where she ended up after was a bit of a mystery.

"How hard can it be to spot a hot pink love-bug in Auradon?" Ben grumbled, flipping to another page. This one was for the farthest side of Auradon, where some of the shadiest Auradonian's lurked about. It was also popular with rebellious Auradon Prep students who wanted a bit of danger. Ben had been working with Evie to clean up that area, but it was still a work in progress. Asking the 'little bird' about Audrey's whereabouts, the man actually had an answer for the young King.

"_Princess Audrey? Oh yeah, I saw her. She was all gussied up, looked ready for a night on the town. I saw her hustle up one of the young men headed into Club 36 — heh, didn't think such a good girl had it in her to sneak into a place like that."_

"Club 36. That's a bar, isn't it?"

"_That's right. Some of the strongest stuff in the kingdom is served there. If she's got cash, she'll be set for the whole night — maybe even longer, if she's aiming to get lucky." _

"Alright, thank you for your information. You'll be compensated appropriately."

"_Pleasure doing business, your highness." _

Hearing the line go dead, Ben sighed deeply and replaced the phone. Audrey didn't drink, or at least, nothing more then the odd half-glass of light champagne at chaperoned events. So why was she suddenly leaving home to go to a bar? Throwing on his blue and gold leather jacket, Ben left the study. He found Mal and Evie in the library, sharing a pot of tea. Both of them stood as he approached.

"Did you find her?" Mal asked, setting down her cup as Ben nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm going to get her now. Could you do me a favor and ready a guest room?"

"Of course." Evie said, obviously curious but refraining from asking questions, "is there anything else?"

"Actually, yes." Turning to his fiancé, Ben held both Mal's hands in his, "you remember that spell you used to help with my nausea a few weeks back?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Could you make another batch while I'm gone? I think we might need it."

"Right. Yeah." Nodding, Ben kissed Mal's cheek as he turned, jogging out of the Library. Lumiere was waiting by the front door, a black jacket already over his arm.

"Is the car ready? You and I are going for a drive."

The trip to Club 36 felt like an eternity. Ben's foot tapped the whole way, and no matter how many times he looked at his phone, the time was crawling by. The young King just wanted to get a call from Aurora saying Audrey had returned, and that she wasn't where Ben thought she was. But that call never came, and so he was resigned to listening to the rain falling outside.

They met on a wet day; Ben remembered it fondly. Audrey had been hiding under an eve, not wanting to get wet even though her mom had practically ordered her to play outside and get some air. Ben was more then happy to hold a big, dumb leaf over her head so she could play but still be dry. He called her princess, and kissed her hand. She seemed to enjoy it, laughing happily at his boyish antics. Eventually the big leaf was forgotten and both of them wrestled around in puddles, soaked to the bone as they played. They were so young then, but Ben could still remember Audrey's incredibly dark eyes glittering with mischief.

The King felt ashamed of himself somehow. They thought they were in love. Ben loved to hold Audrey's hand, and call her princess and walk side by side with her. But then things got complicated. He had kingly duties, and pulled away. She tried to keep his attention — tried to bring him back to her. But he just kept pulling and pulling until they were strained. The happiness was gone from her eyes the day Ben admitted he had fallen out of love with her. She was distraught — but kept holding on anyway: Ben didn't know what for, but he let her cling to him for the sake of appearances. When he met Mal it was love at first sight. He didn't need to be under a spell to get hooked by Maleficent's daughter.

He had broken Audrey to the very core, shook her till she finally released her hold. It broke her heart, and Ben knew it. But between the love spell and his own infatuation with Mal, he didn't really care. He just kept Audrey at arms length, thinking maybe she'd come around and realize it wasn't meant to be. But it wasn't Audrey's way to let go so easily, it was one of the reasons Ben had loved her once. She was determined. Even after Mal chose good, Audrey still didn't release her grip. But...then she did. It was so sudden Ben had whiplash from it. She vanished from his life as quickly as a lightning strike.

Ben should have known better. Audrey was so incredibly strong willed, she just needed time to compose herself. When she returned, still so broken and distraught over the proposal, Ben didn't know what to say. He wanted to find time to talk to her, to make sure she was alright. But she chose darkness before he got the chance. She fell fast into hatred and nearly condemned Auradon to a lifetime of slumber. Ben still wasn't sure if she was under a spell during that time, even now. But he knew in his heart this was partially his fault. Staring into those endless voids, filled with nothing but agonizing heartbreak, Ben knew the promises of love had fled from her being.

Thankfully it was reversible in the end, and Audrey realized what she had done. But there was still so much pain in her. Aurora took her back home, promised to care for her. But Ben knew deep down he still had to fix what he had done. Somehow. He just wished he'd done it sooner, so he wasn't sitting outside a dive bar. Sighing heavily as they pulled to a stop at the curb, Ben turned to his loyal driver.

"Stay here, I won't be long."

Getting out of the limo slowly, the music was loud and obscene. The bass practically rattled the buildings windows as lights flashed inside, casting an eerie neon glow across everything. Making his way towards the front, Ben just needed to stand there before the red rope was opened for him. He was the King, minor or not, and he could go anywhere he pleased. Standing in the midst of bodies, Ben inhaled sharply. The air was dense with the smell of booze, and people danced way to close to one another. But Ben's eyes scanned the crowd anyway.

He didn't see Audrey's platinum blonde hair in the dark, but he did notice someone with dark hair stumble across the floor. She looked really drunk, barely making it to the bar. She was tended to by the man behind the counter and given a beer. Taking a long swig from it, Ben's heart kept. Audrey's dark eyes fluttered as she downed the drink, nearly falling over from intoxication as the bartender addressed her again and passed something to her across the counter top. Setting her drink down, Audrey lifted a clear needle into her hands, observing it.

Ben's blood rushed to his ears. He was frozen in place. Audrey, despite her fear of needles, pulled the plastic cap off. She watched the glistening tip as if hypnotized by its glow, before lowering the needle down to the inside of her elbow and setting it against the skin, thumb on the plunger. No. Nononono!

"NO!"

Ben's voice was sharp, his feet kicking him into a run as he grabbed the hand which held the syringe. Breathing heavily, Audrey stared at him. Her dark eyes were dilated into large black disks, the whites deeply reddened. Her brows fell slowly, head tipping to one side in utter bewilderment.

"B-ben?"

"Audrey..." the syringe aside, Ben held Audrey's hand desperately in his own, "what are you doing?"

The young King wanted an answer, but Audrey's eyes just lost their focus, her mouth opening as though to speak, but no words coming out. Making an executive decision as a friend, Ben gently picked Audrey up off the barstool. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her head falling limply to his chest as he brought her back to the limo. They didn't speak the whole ride back. Audrey fell into a sort of half sleep against the window, pale from her intoxication as Ben just sat with his head in his hands. How was he going to tell Audrey's parents about this? How was he going to tell his own parents about this? Never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined...no. Ben shook the thought of the needle out of his mind.

Arriving back at the palace, no one was sleeping anymore as two guards greeted him. Standing tiredly, Ben glanced back at Audrey. She was awake again, looking everywhere but at him as he sighed.

"Can you please escort Audrey to the guest room? Mal and Evie prepared one earlier. Lock the door and keep watch over her. I need to call Aurora and Phillip."

"Yessir."

Nodding to the two of them, Ben stood to the side as they gently helped Audrey of of the limo. She was completely dazed, wobbling on her feet. She tripped several times, the guards holding her arms to keep her upright as she was guided inside and towards a private room. Running a hand down his face, Ben picked up the nearest landline (which was in the hall), and phoned Aurora. She picked up instantly.

"_Ben? Have you found her? Is my baby safe?" _

"Yes, Audrey is here. She's...in a rough place right now, but she's safe."

"_What happened? Where did you find her?" _

"She was..." not sure how to speak his words eloquently to the Queen of Auroria, Ben just rubbed the place between his eyes, "she was in a bar, drinking. And...there were drugs involved as well. It was close, but I stopped it from happening."

Queen Aurora was quiet for a long time. Ben just waited patiently, the young mother no doubt composing herself from the harsh reality of the news.

"_B-But she's safe? Unharmed?" _

"Unharmed. Your majesty, you said Audrey was pulling away from you? What exactly did you mean? How long has it been going on?"

"_It's been hard since we brought her back." _Aurora explained with a heavy sniffle, "_She hardly ever speaks to us anymore — not even mom. She doesn't come out of her room, and meals have to be left outside her door as she won't come down to eat." _

"And this has been going on since after the incident?"

"_That's right. We've called a Doctor, but he says she's just experiencing a rough spot and needs some time. Ben, I'm worried about my daughter..." _

"I am too. Queen Aurora, would you be opposed to Audrey staying here in our palace for a bit? We have more guards, and we'll be able to keep a better eye on her."

"_No. After tonight, I know I can't keep her safe here. Maybe being in a familiar place like Auradon will be better. Can...can we come see her tomorrow? After breakfast, I'll bring her things." _

"Of course. I'm sorry this happened, your majesty. I promise Audrey will be safe here."

"_I trust you, Ben. Goodnight."_

Once again holding onto a dead receiver, Ben clenched his fingers around the ornate handle. How could this have happened? He was supposed to protect all of his subjects. Ben didn't realize he was crying till a pair of arms wrapped around him tightly. Turning to his mother, Ben hugged her tightly as she kissed his hair.

"She had a needle mom," Ben croaked weakly, "what if I hadn't been there?"

"Shhh, it's alright." Rubbing her son's back, Belle sighed deeply, "thankfully you _were_there, and nothing happened."

"I want that place shut down..." Ben seethed unhappily, "it's dangerous."

"Worries for tomorrow, my love." Belle insisted softly, "I've already sent Mal and Evie to Audrey's room. I think you should go and speak with her. You both need to talk some things out."

"I think you're right."

Wiping his nose with a hand, Belle squeezed his shoulders comfortingly.

"That's my brave boy. Things will get better, I promise."

"Right. Love you, mom."

"Love you too, Ben."

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Ben walked slowly towards the room Audrey was staying in. As he'd asked, two guards flanked either side of it. Nodding to them, they unlocked the door with a key. Standing outside for a moment, Ben sighed shakily. Everything else was pushed out of his mind in that second. The arrival of Queen Aurora and her family, taking care of Club 36, dealing with the thoughts of a needle glistening in the lowlight and what would have happened if he hadn't been there. Shaking those thoughts far away, Ben only had thoughts of getting his best friend back.

Everything else would be worries for tomorrow.

...

...

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 2, from Ben's perspective. Ben is such an empathetic character, he was fun to play around with. While Audrey's goal was not to feel, Ben wears his heart on his sleeve, and his emotions are always very clear. I can't imagine him taking the idea of Audrey's near slip with the needle well. If you'd like a Chapter 3, which would be Audrey reuniting with her parents and the camping trip, leave a comment down below and I might just write it! thanks for reading! **


	3. 3 Audrey

...

...

Audrey felt like an emptiness had settled within her. It was no longer a raging torrent, battering the inside of her gut with its fury. But rather a calm ache which pooled in her stomach— one that was painful, but no longer overwhelming. Similarly, her headache had faded in the night, leaving behind the memory of what had transpired as the young Princess sat at the vanity mirror. She looked better then the night before, with color having returned to her skin and her dark rings lightening up a shade. But she didn't _feel _like the Princess she had always been, nor felt she'd ever be that Princess again.

Keeping to neutral makeup and a messy ponytail, Audrey rubbed her eyes tiredly as she leaned forward on her elbows. She just wanted to get back into bed and sleep forever, spell or no spell. She didn't want to face the day, and she didn't want to face all of the people who were no doubt disappointed in her. Having to explain herself to Ben in such a venerable position last night was hard enough, but now she had to explain her actions to her Grandmother, mother and father as well. Audrey snarled slightly in irritation as she exhaled deeply through her lips.

_Grandmother. _

The woman who went to so much effort to make her feel _small _and _foolish _at every turn. Audrey looked up to her Grammy since she was young, and though the Princess knew she loved her somewhere deep inside, the trivial things were _always_more important to the former Queen of Auroria (like keeping a Prince).Her mom and dad tried to understand, but the Queen had grown up without a mother and father herself, and the King had been motherless since he was young. So _what did they know_about raising a child? Audrey winced at her own train of thought. When had she become so cruel? Towards her own family of all people?

"Knock, knock?"

Jumping slightly in surprise, Audrey stood from the vanity to face her visitor. Evie was in the doorway, looking proper in a light blue dress with high ankled shoes, "sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine, I was just lost in thought." Audrey responded, "I didn't even hear you come in."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. But...not great." Audrey admitted, sinking back down at the vanity as Evie walked farther into the room. The bluenette immediately went into the closet, returning a few seconds later with a sheer white sundress.

"Maybe you'll feel better after you get into something fabulous, hm? I think this dress would be perfect for our little day trip to the coast."

"Oh, we're still doing that?"

Audrey only remembered bits and pieces from the night before, and the beach trip had completely slipped her mind.

"Of course. We _all _need to have some time away from this castle, you especially. So, this dress? And...let's see, these cute sandals. What do you think?"

Holding up the outfit, Audrey nodded slightly in resigned acceptance as Evie smiled, laying the clothing out on the bed, "Ben would like you to come down for breakfast. Your family should be coming to see you afterwards."

"Right. Thanks, Evie. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Ok. But if you don't end up coming down, I'm coming up to get you."

"I'll be there, don't worry about it."

"Great! See you soon,"

And off Evie went, skipping out of the room. The door didn't lock behind her; which meant Ben no longer had guards at her door. She could _run_. She could leave and never come back; make a new life someplace else. But the guilt would eat at her soul and she knew it. That and after last night, Ben would have his guards on her in a second. Sighing defeatedly, Audrey stood and dressed as slowly as possible, just for the sake of wasting time. Clothed in light fabric and sandals, the young Princess fingered the faded scars up the back of her thighs. It happened a long time ago — before Ben and her got together. He knew about it, her parents knew, and the King and Queen knew. That time was long passed now, but whitish streaks still lingered on Audrey's skin, and in her memories.

Standing and tugging at the dress a bit, the Sleeping Beauty made her way from the room. She knew the halls well, as she spent a lot of time here as a little girl, so finding the dining room was no trouble at all. Lingering in the edge of shadows, Audrey smiled at the sounds of tinkling cutlery and polite conversation. It was just a casual morning breakfast. Ben had always been an excellent conversationalist, being able to spark chatter with nothing but a 'so what have you been up to'. He was like that; one of the many reasons why he made an excellent king. But Audrey felt terrified of that small conversation. Her brokenness weighed heavily on her shoulders as she turned away from the dining room and began to head the other way. She _couldn't _do this.

"Audrey?"

_Ben. _His voice was gentle and held a hint of confusion as a careful hand wrapped around Audrey's wrist, "where are you going?"

"I can't do this Ben." The Princess whined, pulling away from his grip only to have him pull back (not forcefully, but enough to make her stop). She refused to look at him, her King...her ex...her best friend. She would break if she did — she couldn't break anymore, "I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"I put them all to sleep, Ben. I nearly took over Auradon. They probably hate me."

"Audrey, these are my parents. They don't hate you."

"They _should _hate me." _I hate me. _Audrey thought, giving in slightly as Ben gently tugged her towards the dining room again.

"I promise it'll be fine, ok? Do you trust me?"

"You know I hate when you ask me that." Audrey grumbled, making Ben smile as he brought her in with a smile. She felt a bit foolish, having to be guided to the King and Queen's chair by the hand. It reminded her of when she first met Ben's parents; she was little and completely terrified out of her mind. She felt like that again, shrinking a bit as Belle rose from her place. Giving a slight curtsy, Audrey kept her eyes on the ground. _Be respectful, but don't look at them. Be respectful, but don't..._

Audrey gasped as she was suddenly pulled into a hug. Belle was always the best at hugs. Audrey loved her own mothers hugs of course, but nothing could really compare to the absolute warmth and care of the Queen's arms. Not sure what to do with herself, Audrey just let it happen, hiding her face in the woman's neck, embarrassed but also soothed.

"You don't _ever _do that again," Belle whispered, holding Audrey a bit tighter as the girls eyes watered and a soft sob escaped from her throat. Why did everyone have to _care _so much; god it was ruining her.

"N-no, your majesty." Audrey responded after a moment, sniffling as she pulled out of the hug. The queen just smiled at her, a sort of sad smile as she produced a yellow handkerchief.

"Good. Now, come have breakfast with us. You're much too thin."

Making a sort of tsking noise, Belle returned to her chair as Audrey looked to King Beast nervously. He just nodded acceptingly at her, waving to the table as the Princess curtsied again and scurried to the empty chair between Belle and Evie. Sitting down, a plate was immediately put in front of her. Two rice cakes with slices of cucumber, a soft cinnamon roll with a sugar glaze, and sliced clementines.

"You remembered I was vegan?" Audrey asked Belle curiously, slowly picking up a rice cake and observing it.

"Of course dear, you practically lived here for the longest time." Belle explained happily, "Now, I want that whole plate gone by the time your parents get here."

"Yes ma'am."

Turning to her breakfast again, Audrey realized how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten much the last few days...or at all really, as she didn't want to get stuck in a confrontation with her parents and grandmother. Biting into the rice cake, Audrey found herself eating in relative peace. No one asked her any questions, which was perfectly fine with her. And she was content just listening to the politics being passed between the two parties at the table. Mal wasn't as educated in political affairs as Ben, so Audrey provided names or places she stumbled over while discussing certain problems. It was nice to have just a normal family breakfast, but the storm in her belly returned the minute the arrival of the Aurorian rulers was announced.

Having to be half pulled out of the room by Evie, Ben and Mal went first as was custom.

"Queen Aurora, King Phillip, Queen Leia, welcome to our home."

"Thank you, King Ben," Aurora said quietly. The normally put together woman looked an absolute mess, her fingers trembling as Phillip gently laid a hand on her shoulder, "where is Audrey?"

"She's here, Majesty." Ben said, stepping aside slightly. Audrey once again felt the need to run, but Evie held her in place by the arm as her mother physically relaxed.

"Audrey."

Aurora was fast, arms around her daughter, sobbing into her hair, "I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so, so sorry."

"Mom, dad." Audrey mumbled, hugging her mother back, followed by her father, "I was really, really stupid last night. I didn't...I was confused and upset, and it clouded my judgement. I'm lucky I didn't do what I did...it'll never happen again, I swear it."

"At least you're safe. No harm, right?" Aurora ran her fingers through Audrey's dark hair, still crying as she gently caressed her daughter's cheek.

"Audrey dear, I'm so glad you're alright."

Stepping away from Aurora slightly, Audrey felt the cruelty from earlier slipping back into her being. Her heart clenched angrily as her fists curled. How could this woman be so incredibly _dense. _She'd been making Audrey feel like a failure the minute she lost Ben to Mal. And even after her curse was broken, she apologized to everyone but _her. _For weeks after the incident she held the key to Audrey's room — making sure she was locked away like some sort of monster. "come give your Grammy a hug,"

"No."

Sidestepping her grandmothers hand, Audrey felt the eyes on her now as she shook her head, "you don't get to do that."

"Audrey?"

"You can't honestly be serious." Audrey hissed unhappily, "after all that's happened?"

Queen Leia looked somewhat bewildered as Aurora placed a hand on her mothers arm, also appearing very confused about the very quick mood change from her daughter.

"I nearly lost you twice in one month." Leia insisted, "we were all worried about you."

Audrey felt the bark of cruel laughter escape her before she could stop it, the sound rattling her very core as eyes widened around the room.

"You made me feel like I was worth _nothing _since Ben dumped me." Audrey growled, "You, my own grandmother, blamed the destruction of our family name on _my _failure; treated me like some sort of _monster_!"

"Audrey please..."

"I was fully aware of my anger under that spell, Grammy. I can still feel it, tearing my heart apart over and over again. I was mad at the world, at the people who loved me, at everything that went wrong and destroyed my happily ever after. But you know what I hated the most? What _you _made me." Huffing, Audrey's chest roared with the same fury held in Maleficent's staff. Her hand itched for it, like an addiction that now crawled inside her skin. She wanted to _hurt _this woman...her own grandmother. What had become of her? "Your expectations made me spiteful." Audrey cried "They made me hate who I was — who I am. I needed to be the perfect princess, _for you. _It was always for you. And what did you do? Tell me how I _fucked _everything up, how I was never good enough, how I always needed to be the best because it benefited our _family."_

Clenching and unclenching her fists, Audrey shook her head back and forth wildly, her anger subsiding as quickly as it had risen as she glared at her grandmother. "I can't be that way anymore, Grammy. I'm _broken_, and I don't know if I'll ever be the same Princess I was. So if you can't figure out how to just let me be me? You can just stay away from me."

Shaking her head and rubbing her temples, Audrey walked straight out of the palace and into the garden. Finding the edge of the fountain, the Princess collapsed down on it, exhaling a deep, pent up groan of utter frustration. She didn't cry — just laid on her back, looking up at the beautiful blue sky. Had she really just said all of that in front of _everyone? _

"Well, that was quite a show."

Audrey didn't need to sit up to know who had appeared beside her. Mal looked nice in a simple lavender sundress, a big floppy hat hiding her vibrant eyes, "do you feel better?"

"You have no idea." Audrey admitted, "it just came out at once! I couldn't stop myself."

"That's called _freedom, _and it's awesome. You really put Queen Leia in her place, I honestly didn't think you had it in you."

"I was just so angry, I didn't mean to hurt anyone. Not now, and...well, not when I had the scepter. It was like a drug; addicting. It's like I couldn't stop myself."

"I believe you." Mal said, leaning back on her hands as she too looked to the sky, "The scepter is something that pulls its power from anger and magnifies it a hundred times. But, the scepter also doesn't lie. You _felt _everything you said in there, and everything you said while under the scepters curse, which is why it's so hard to let go."

Rolling to sit up, Mal looked wistful, watching the clouds roll above her head.

"Mal, why did you choose good over evil?" Audrey questioned, playing with her fingers which still held a tingle of power in them, "when I held the scepter, it was like I could finally make the world I wanted...or at least the one I _thought _I wanted. How could you choose good — with all of its expectations, over that?"

Staring at the Dragon Girl, she seemed to think about it and just shrugged a bit.

"Same reason you chose to use the scepter." Turning to look at Audrey, Mal's eyes were gentle, "I wanted freedom from the burdens and expectations of where I grew up. Things will get better, but only if you let them. _That_," Mal pointed back to the palace, "was the first step in letting go. You shouldn't keep it bottled up all the time. It's not healthy." Standing elegantly from her place on the fountains edge, Mal brushed herself off and held out a hand, "I know things have been a bit strained between us since Coronation, but I think that it _really can _be water under the bridge now. If you'd like."

Staring at Mal's hand for a second, Audrey nodded and took it gently.

"But what about...them? I just totally blew my own grandmother out of the water."

"Well," Mal laughed slightly, still holding Audrey's hand as they walked through the garden and back towards the palace, "I think that can be a worry for tomorrow. Right now, we all need a beach vacation. Just the four of us."

"Yeah." Nodding her head, Audrey focused on her sandals as she and Mal walked side by side, the beginnings of a friendship already beginning to bud between them, "I think you're probably right. And Mal," squeezing the Dragon Girls hand, Audrey found a smile on her lips, "thanks."

Smiling, the two Princesses walked back to to the front steps where a car was waiting for them. Audrey needed to forget about what happened for a while. Everything else really was a worry for tomorrow.


	4. 4 Mal

...

...

"Someone once told me that every shadow, no matter how deep, is threatened by mornings light."

Walking hand in hand with her best friend, Mal felt the sand sink between her bare toes. After everything they had been through from the Isle to now, they finally got to feel the freedom of the opposite shore. But there was still a broken darkness lingering in the surf, walking by herself through the white foam. Audrey had hardly spoken since arriving at the coast, her dark hair kept back away from equally dark eyes by Evie's expert care. But even that couldn't bring the smile back to her eyes — one which Mal had caught a fleeting glimpse of not hours before, "I think it was my mother who said it."

"That doesn't really sound like advice Maleficent would give." Evie admitted quietly, the parasol in her opposite hand slowly turning between her fingers as the two Princesses walked together, no destination in mind. Like hovering parents though, they kept Audrey in their sight, making sure she didn't linger to far into the ocean to be swept away.

"I don't think it was meant to be life advice." Mal pondered, tucking a purple ringlet behind her ear and back up under her hat, "I think it was more of a warning."

"But it's life advice now, right?"

"I think so."

Nodding slightly, Mal noticed Audrey kneel down to touch the waves with her fingers. Despite how subdued the Princess had been the last few days, the Dragon Girl has never seen her more...real. The daughter of Sleeping Beauty had always been put together. She had ambition sure, but she was like a bear trap. _Always _on time, _always _looking her best and _never _showing signs of being remotely improper. But after everything that had happened, she was almost like a small child just discovering the world around her.

Mal watched Audrey drag her fingers through the sand, only to have a wave wash them away, and the dirt become smooth. She picked up things like stones and shells, observing them, sometimes throwing them into the water and watching them make a splash. And Audrey would occasionally stand a bit to deep in the water, up to her knees, and let the water swell about her skin. These were the moments that made Mal the most nervous. Ben had tasked them with watching their...friend? (Mal supposed they were friends now, as she didn't know how else to describe it), and she didn't want to disappoint him.

"She's strong." Evie said, still twirling her parasol as Audrey continued her meandering down the shore, away from where Ben was currently setting up the picnic, "she might not realize it right now, but she is."

"But what if it happens again?" Mal admitted, "what if we've been wrong? What if she slips?"

"Then we'll be here to catch her." Evie insisted gently, "things will be alright in the end, I just know it."

"Right. Yeah." Looking down at her feet, Mal watched a crab as it scurried under a rock. How could she know for sure that's not what Audrey was feeling?

"I think I'm going to go see how Ben is getting on with the food." Evie announced, releasing Mal's hand, "I want to make sure everything is well organized. Ben is sweet, but he's terrible at presentation."

"It's just us, E, we aren't dining with the Queen."

"Maybe _you _aren't," Evie insisted, "but Audrey and I _are_, in case you've forgotten. So, I want it to be just perfect. See you in a bit?"

"Yeah."

Nodding to her blue haired friend, Evie skipped off towards the dunes where they had arrived as Mal kicked the rock under her foot, revealing the crab. It didn't stick around long before moving, scurrying back into hiding. Exhaling between her lips, Mal glanced up. Audrey was no longer by the shore. Turning around a few times, the Princess in white wasn't anywhere to be seen as the dragon girls heart suddenly clenched in panic. _Where did she go? _

"Audrey?"

Hurrying towards the last place she had been, Mal followed quickly disappearing footprints in the sand. Audrey had taken off running based on the space between the tracks, and led directly into a small outcropping of tall, blade like rocks. They were the size of trees, shooting up from the sand like they had been thrown there from the sky. Following Audrey's trail, Mal's heart thundered. She shouldn't have let the Princess wander alone — Ben was going to...Mal stopped. One of the rocks had a flat top, and on it stood Audrey. She looked fine and unharmed, her legs covered in sand as her dark hair blew around in the breeze, "Audrey! You shouldn't be up there, it could be dangerous!"

"_I want to be dangerous!" _Audrey spat. That wasn't in the moment, but Mal remembered perfectly the look of absolute emptiness in the girls eyes. The scepter had her heart on a string, and it was destroying her from the inside. Mal couldn't even imagine what that felt like...even she hadn't felt the true wrath of her mothers beloved Dragon Eye. Not getting a response from Audrey, Mal grabbed onto the rock and began to climb. It wasn't hard, as the blade had many crevices and handholds, but the future queen didn't like the idea of Audrey being up so high.

Scrambling onto the top of the stone where the Princess was, Mal noticed her sandals were missing. She had been wearing them earlier...right? Breathing hard, Mal placed both hands on her hips. "Audrey? Are you ok?"

Finally, the Princess turned to look at her. She was actually smiling a bit, and nodded once an affirmative as she looked out in complete wonder of the horizon. You couldn't see the Isle of the Lost from here, it was to close to Charmington. So there was nothing but a slight curve, where the sky was already beginning to turn shades of pink and orange.

"Did you ever look at it from the island, Mal?" Audrey asked lightly, lingering a bit to close to the edge for Mal's comfort, "it's really beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is," Mal agreed, sitting on the edge of the rock with her legs over the edge. Below, the ocean foamed and swelled at the rock walls, only a shimmering darkness below. She never really had a connection with the sea, not like Uma did anyway, "but most of us were focused on Auradon while living on the isle."

Leaning back on her hands, Mal's worry abated slightly as Audrey sat beside her, knees pulled to one side. Opening her palm, she held a very small shell in her fingers. It was perfectly white, and only a single half of a whole. But the Princess cradled it like it was the most precious thing she had ever seen.

"When I was little, my grandfather told me stories of all the places he visited."

"King Stephan?" Mal confirmed. She didn't usually pay attention whenever her mom would rant and rave about Sleeping Beauty, so her memory about Audrey's family line was always a bit fuzzy.

"Mhm. As a Princess, everything was always given to me. I didn't even have to ask, it would just appear. But my grandfather wasn't like that. He had been a traveler before he met my Grammy; he loved the world. But he also knew hardship, and the value of a bit of work." Laughing a bit to herself, Audrey cradled the shell close to her heart, "he would spend days charting maps for me. And then him and I would go on scavenger hunts around the palace. He made me do things no Princess would ever do, like climbing up a mast to fetch a flag, or crawling through a log to get a treasure of some kind." Audrey kept laughing at the memory, her smile just barely reaching the dark in her eyes, "and it was always something super stupid at the end, like a rock painted to look like a gold nugget, or a chain taken out of Grammy's jewelry box which we had to return later. But amongst all the things I had been given all my life, those are the times I remember most. Looking back on it, I think my Grandfather was really the only one who ever took the time to understand what I needed."

Fingering the shell, Audrey's smile faded as she tossed the small item into the ocean, watching it as it fell and splashed in the high tide. Mal felt her heart clench in sadness at this action, as the dark shroud returned to the princess beside her, "the day he died was possibly the worst day of my life. I don't remember much of it I was still so young, but it felt like a piece of me was gone. There were no more scavenger hunts or maps, no more climbing, crawling and being dumb. My Grammy tried to fill his place, but it wasn't the same. I guess I just buried myself in things then, to try and fill up what my grandpa had left. But...it wasn't ever enough." Shaking her head back and forth, Audrey's fists clenched, "and then I got old enough to figure out what I was supposed to do. I was a little puppet, paraded on a pretty string for the world to see. Grammy insisted on lessons in etiquette and dance, literature, history and politics. All that was ever needed to be the perfect Princess. I was 8 when I got my first corset."

"You wear a corset?" Mal asked, jaw open as Audrey nodded slightly.

"It wasn't really a choice, I never liked to wear it. But, I suppose I just got used to it." Audrey leaned on her knees as she rested her chin on an open palm, "my parents had practically fallen completely out of the picture when I was young. I spent more time at my Grammy's palace then my own. She always said it was so burdening for my parents to have me around. But I think it was more of her wanting to raise me the way she thought I should be raised. After all what does her _own daughter _know about raising a child, when she was raised by three fairies in a forest?"

Mal's jaw was actually unhooked a bit in disgust as Audrey nodded again, her eyes rolling slightly at the mere thought of her childhood. But then the princess smiled again, wistfully playing with the edge of her skirt.

"But then I met Ben. Benjamin Florian Beast, Prince of Auradon. Future king? And probably the sweetest, most caring little boy you'd ever meet." Smiling more to herself then at Mal, Audrey pulled her knees up to her chest, smiling against them as the continued to watch the horizon, "he reminded me so much of my Grandfather. Witty, charming, and a complete goofball. But he was also a boy, and loved to do all the things I used to do. I remember we would climb trees together, and wrestle in the pond. We'd sneak out after dark to spot the fireflies above the Enchanted Lake, and take turns jumping from the falls. It was...magical, just him and I. But..."

Audrey trailed off suddenly, her brows falling as Mal blinked. She had been listening fairly intently to the story so far, learning so much about someone she barely knew. But with the halt, the future Queen was curious.

"But what?"

"I'm not sure I ever really _loved _Ben." Audrey admitted after a moment, leaving Mal speechless.

"What?"

"It sounds a bit strange, but I've been thinking about it for a while." Audrey explained, her head falling slightly to one side as the sea breeze kicked up and gently tossed her ponytail, "Ben and I have always been close, Mal. You have to understand that. But I think Ben filled up the hole my grandpa had left in me when he died. He was my _best friend, _but I didn't love him in that way; it hadn't ever crossed my mind. It was my Grammy who made me believe that I was.

She knew the status that would come with being in the family of the future Queen of Auradon, and I was only ever a pawn in her game. And I think over time, after so much berating of my flaws and a lifetime of grooming to be what was needed to be a Queen, I think I was disillusioned to think I was so head over heels in love it had to be a fairytale." Audrey laughed slightly at herself, shaking her head as Mal frowned even deeper.

"So, when Ben broke up with you?"

"It was just instinctual to be jealous at that point," Audrey said, "and I was _so sure _Ben was my only chance at a happily ever after that I was willing to go to any length to keep it from falling apart_. _But in reality, I don't even _know_ what true love feels like. The day Ben proposed to you, my Grammy told me it was somehow my fault. That I had ruined years of planning_, _simplybecause Ben had finally found someone he loved. I honestly don't know why he and I dated for so long anyway. We'd lost the camaraderiewe'd shared as kids years before, when we got pushed together. We had grown apart and we both knew it. Perhaps he was just being kind, or perhaps it was out of pity. But I wasn't anything worth loving at that point. And I'm still wondering, what there is to love about me now."

Opening her hands, Audrey observed her palms as though they were somehow dirty. Running them across her skirt, Mal instinctively reached out to stop the movement.

"Audrey, I'm so, so sorry."

"For what? I was cruel to you, and to your friends the minute you arrived. You've shown me so much kindness, when I don't deserve it. I can't say sorry enough for all the mistakes I've made."

"Audrey, those mistakes weren't all your own. I can see that now, and Ben sees that."

Reaching out a hand, Mal gently wiped a lone tear off Audrey's cheek as she clenched her eyes shut, "you don't know how horrified I was after you slipped into the Sleeping Curse because of me. And Ben was ready to do anything to bring you back. He _does care _for you Audrey, and so do I, and so does Evie, and Belle and Beast, and your mom and dad. There are so many people who care. You can't keep focusing on the one person who doesn't.

I'm apologizing now, because you _deserve_ my apology. I was so wrong about you right from the start; and I didn't see it either but I was so spiteful simply because of how I was raised, and what my mom told me. That was a mistake, and I really, really want to try and make it up to you."

"Mal..." Audrey was completely speechless as Mal squeezed her trembling fingers, a bright smile on her face.

"I want you to be a bridesmaid at my wedding."

"What?" Audrey's eye's practically popped out of her head as Mal nodded again.

"You've been through so much. And I know it might be a bit weird, but I think it would give us some time to start over?"

"I...Mal," lip trembling, Audrey could only find it in her to nod as the two girls hugged it out. Clutching the Sleeping Beauty tightly, Mal actually felt the hug being returned. The darkness around them both felt significantly lighter then before, the sound of the shore echoing in their ears. Pulling away after a moment, Audrey wiped at her bottom lid, "thank you, Mal. I would be so honored."

"I'm glad. Evie is going to have a hay-day designing your dress, but I think we can worry about that tomorrow. Right now, Ben is probably wondering where we are. How does some lunch sound."

"Great, I'm starving."

Standing up together, Mal watched Audrey taking another longing glance at the horizon before she nodded, as if deciding something in her mind. "I think one day I'm going to travel there."

Pointing to the horizon with a finger, Audrey made a picture frame with her fingers, "I'm going to go and find what my grandfather did."

"Hopefully after the wedding?" Mal questioned teasingly, laughing as Audrey bumped her shoulder. Letting the other princess down first, Mal sighed as her feet hit the sand. She didn't feel so worried now, observing Audrey as she ran down the edge of the beach, the wind caught in her hair, and her bare feet kicking up sand. Things would still be hard, it would be for all of them. But as Audrey called to Mal for a race back to the car, she laughed and let herself run.

Everything else would be a worry for tomorrow.

...


	5. 5 Ben

...

...

"Ben! Could you hold still for a minute? You're a complete wreck."

The King _couldn't _hold still, not for a single moment. His nerves were completely on edge, the pure energy radiating from his being enough to power a small city. His first instinct was to mess up his hair, but Audrey currently had long pins in her hands as she made some last minute adjustments, and he didn't want her to strike him in annoyance. The Princess was currently adjusting the lapels of his suit, expertly pinning an expensively made floral arrangement on his front.

"I can't, I'm so nervous."

"There isn't any reason to be nervous," Audrey mumbled, still intently focused on the purple and white flowers she was adjusting, "Mal isn't going to walk out on you now. You're both too involved."

Snorting slightly at the comment, Ben laughed a bit and shook his head. It had been almost four months since Audrey had come back into his life. And though it had been a difficult four months for all of them, what with Mal worried about the wedding, and Ben worried about the influx of people from the Isle, Audrey managed to figure herself out on her own. She returned to Auradon Prep with them as agreed, dropping out of her extracurriculars to focus on her studies. Ben had even been informed by the FG that Audrey could graduate early, if she chose to. But there was always a shroud of wistfulness around her that Ben had never seen.

Audrey had become someone much gentler then before, walking in a constant state of pensive thought since her return from the scepters curse. She moved out of her parents palace, away from her grandmother, and accepted a room with Evie and Doug in their 'starter castle'. What with Jay and Carlos out making there own way, and the new VK's rooming at Auradon Prep, Ben supposed It was a good place for her. Evie even gave Audrey a job working as a seamstress for Evie's 4 Hearts. That's why the Princess in question was finishing the adjustments to his outfit.

"Alright." Stepping back from her work, Audrey looked at Ben pensively, hands on her hips, "I swear your jacket fit perfectly last week." She complained softly, sighing a bit, "you need to stop growing, Benjamin. You're starting to look like your father."

"Is that a bad thing?" Ben asked, stepping down from his fitting box as Audrey lifted a brow and tipped her head to one side. Ben immediately threw up his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright. I'll lay off the midnight snacking from now on."

"That's what I thought." Turning to the small table where her things had been laid out, Audrey picked up Ben's crown. Her brows smoothed out into a sweet expression as she took a step closer to him, gently lifting the headpiece up onto his hair, "there. You look the part of a King about to get married."

Swiveling Ben around by the shoulders, he observed himself in the floor length mirror. Audrey had done an incredible job on his suit, embroidering the cuffs of his sleeves and lapels of his jacket with whimsical motifs of roses and dragons. The designs shimmered in the light, making them look almost alive. The flower arrangement was equally well placed, pinned right above his heart and woven with silver chain. Of course the theme of the wedding was purple and white — it just made the most sense. That and Evie insisted a gaudy blue and yellow theme _wasn't _appropriate for a royal wedding.

"Not bad," Ben mumbled to himself, gently pulling his long bangs to one side as he exhaled deeply, "not bad at all."

"I'm glad the king approves of his wardrobe." Audrey commented lightly, gently placing her things back into the pink toolbag she had brought with her. She truly looked the part of a Princess today, draped in a simple royal purple, off the shoulder gown. Her hair was pulled up and pinned with diamonds, a few tight curls escaping to frame her very dark eyes. She had gone easy on the makeup, wearing only a bit of glittery purple eyeshadow, mascara and lipgloss, "Ben? What are you looking at?"

Glancing up slightly, Audrey was looking at him, her head tilted and her brows furrowed.

"Purple is a nice color on you." Ben commented sweetly, hands falling into his pockets as Audrey nodded stiffly. There was something else on her mind other then the wedding or his jacket, the King could tell.

"Thank you."

"Audrey," stepping forward, Ben took his friends hand in his. It was warm and gentle, but he could feel the slight tremor in it. Audrey was looking at the floor, focusing on her feet as Ben gently pulled her close to him. It wasn't in any way romantic as the dark haired Princess gently laid her head against his chest, the lost look having once again made its way into her expression, "are you ok with this? Mal and I? The wedding? You can go, if you need to."

"It's not that, Ben." Audrey mumbled, following Ben as the two of them rocked back and forth in the middle of the small closet turned dressing room, "I'm so happy for you and Mal. I couldn't be prouder."

"But?"

"I just..." stopping a moment to gather her words, Audrey sighed heavily again, "for so long I imagined it would be you and me up there at the alter. And now, no matter how hard I try, I can't ever imagine myself in Mal's place."

"Getting married?" Ben questioned innocently, "I can. You'll be the most beautiful bride, and whoever marries you will be very lucky indeed."

"It's not that either," Audrey mused, more to herself then to Ben as the two of them mindlessly waltzed in the small space, content with it being just them for the time being, "I've been told so long what my life should be. That I should marry and be a good wife, and an even better Queen. But I'm not sure I even want to be married. At least not like this."

"I don't think anything is holding you back now," Ben said, gently spinning Audrey out of his arms as they danced to music only they could hear, "you finally have a chance to make something that's yours. No one is saying you need to get married."

"I suppose you're right." Audrey agreed lightly, returning to Ben's arms, "we should probably get going. I'm sure Fairy Godmother will have a fit if you're late."

"I'm sure she would." Pulling Audrey against his chest, Ben gently pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I'm so happy you're here today, Audrey." He whispered to her, tucking a dark curl behind her ear as she smiled weakly.

"I am, too Ben."

Stepping apart, Audrey gently tugged at Ben's jacket one more time before leaving the dressing room. The main hall was already filled with people, their chatter echoing into the empty entryway. Evie was waiting outside, checking her watch. Doug, his best man, stood beside her, along with Carlos and Jay. All of them looked well pressed in their tuxedos, their hair done nicely but somewhat uncomfortable none the less. Seeing Ben, Evie looked over him once and smiled.

"My, don't you clean up nicely."

"With Audrey's help." Ben insisted, gently bumping the Princess beside him as she rolled her eyes. Evie just nodded in acceptance, herding Ben to the doors. His heart pounded, the collar of his suit suddenly incredibly sweaty. When the music began, everything was practically a blur. There were thousands of people in attendance, and the walk to the altar was long. He kept his face, as he was trained to do, but his insides were a jumbled mess. When he finally arrived at the altar, the FG greeted him fondly, as did his parents. Doug, Jay and Carlos stood behind him along with King Beast, while Audrey and Jane stood on the other side with Belle, flowers in hand. They both looked happy, though the far away expression had once again returned to Audrey's features.

Turning as the music once again cued up, Ben straightened himself as the doors opened. For once, Mal wasn't in purple, but pure white. Her dress wasn't extravagant, made with satin and lace. But Ben could see the intricate dragons and and roses embroidered into her train. As expected, Hades was escorting her down the isle, while Evie held her train from behind. Breath taken away, Ben gladly accepted Mal's hand as she got close, and the ceremony officially began.

It was a beautiful moment for the both of them, but Ben couldn't have been more relieved when he was finally able to kiss his love as his wife. Leaving the palace to attend the reception on the lawn, Ben couldn't help but notice Audrey. Vibrant in her purple, she and Fairy Godmother had moved off to the side, and were talking quietly. Then, to Ben's surprise, they hugged and Audrey left through one of the side doors.

"I wonder what that was all about." Mal mumbled curiously, cradled in Ben's arms as the two of them watched the guests file out for refreshments and speeches.

"Not sure."

"I'm sure she's alright," Mal said, "I can't imagine how hard this was for her."

"I don't know, Mal." Ben said, walking with his wife, knowing their alone time would be limited for the rest of the evening. And indeed it was. Between greeting guests and juggling with some politics, the two new lovebirds didn't retire till late. Immediately kicking off their shoes with twin grunts of agony, Mal flopped onto the bed.

"I never want to have another wedding." She complained into the comforter, rolling onto her side as Ben fell down beside her and caressed her face.

"Never again."

The dragon girl laughed happily, but stopped as she sat up. Glancing to where her eyes had landed, a small, well wrapped box and letter had been left on the nightstand. Curious, Mal rolled off the bed to fetch the gift. Taking the envelope from her hand, Ben recognized the well practiced insignia on the front as Audrey's. Mal, always a 'presents first' kind of girl, already had the box open.

"It's a compass." She mused, holding the brass object in her hand, watching the needle go this way and that as it followed the North Star. Slipping his thumb under the envelope's flap, Ben pulled out the handwritten letter which had been left for them and began to read it aloud.

'_Ben & Mal _

_I never imagined that today would be the day. All my life I was told who to be, and what my life would look like. And I was sure I'd never have anything again when it was all said and done. But even after everything I've done to you, and every mistake I've ever made, you still were there for me when I needed it most. Standing beside you at your wedding today, I saw what love truly looked like. What it was supposed to be. I couldn't be more proud of you both, and I'm honored that I was able to share the experience with you as a friend. _

_Ever since I was little, I've felt like something has been missing. I found that again with you Ben, as a best friend and a brother. And with you Mal, as a sister I never thought I'd have. I can't ever truly apologize enough for what I've done, nor thank you enough for what you've both done for me in return. I'm so glad we got this time together to really rebuild our broken bridges. But now, I think it's time for me to start rebuilding myself. _

_In the box is a very special item, something that I've cherished my whole life. It belonged to my grandfather, and now, I want it to belong to you newlyweds. As a gift from me to you, and as a reminder that you'll always find your way back to each other even in the darkest of times. I don't know where I'm headed now, but I think it's time for me to discover what treasures wait beyond that horizon. _

_I wish you both the happiest of marriages, and I promise to write often when I reach my destination. Please give my love to Evie when you see her, and tell her I'm sorry for leaving on such short notice. All of my love and respect. _

_Yours, _

_Audrey ~_'

Sinking down to the bed, Mal held the compass in her hand, its needle wobbling slightly as Ben felt his chest clench. Was this the choice Audrey had been fighting with for so long? The choice that made her eyes go glassy, and her expression turn longing?

"I didn't even know." Ben croaked, finally able to run his hand through his hair as he held the letter, "is this what she's been trying to tell me? That she wanted to leave?"

"I think it's a good thing." Mal said softly, wrapping her arms around Ben and holding him close to her, "She isn't running away from herself anymore."

"But what if she gets hurt? Or...or sick? I could send guards, we could bring her back..."

"Ben." Reaching out, Mal covered Ben's fingers with her own, "she'll be fine. Audrey is a force to be reckoned with. We need to let her go."

"Did you know?" Ben asked curiously, turning to his wife. Mal just shook her head from side to side, passing the compass into the Kings hands to hold.

"No, but Audrey told me once that she wanted to travel. Not all who wander are lost, Ben. She'll come back someday, just like she did before. We just have to wait."

"I'll miss her." Ben admitted, a single tear falling onto the glass face of the brass puck in his hand as Mal nodded against his chest, sniffling a bit herself.

"I will too, Ben...I will too."

"What about her parents? Do you think she said anything?"

Mal appeared thoughtful for a moment before shrugging, leaning up to kiss Ben as she sighed deeply.

"I think that's a worry for tomorrow. I don't know about you, but I'm completely exhausted. Come on,"

Pulling Ben to lay with her, still in their respective dress and suit, Ben's frown deepened. Mal's hand gently touched his brow, "Ben, I know Audrey will be fine."

"I hope you're right."

Sighing deeply again, Ben held his new wife close to him as they cuddled in the dark, breathing in her scent and relaxing alright. The King and Queen of Auroria would be a worry for tomorrow.

...

**A/N: Hello all! Rose here, back again with a little note. Since we are coming up on the last chapter, I just wanted to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. There aren't enough good Audrey-centric ones out there right now, so I'm glad I'm able to donate to the growing pool. For those of you curious, when I began writing this I had already seen D3 as the full movie had already leaked and I don't have cable at home. It was a great opportunity to really write without giving anything away about the film.**

**Anyway, if you want more Audrey stories, check out my other two stories 'Who I Am' and 'Auradonian Mirrors.' Also check out my friends story 'Shame and Forgiveness', and give them some support. Thank you all again! And till next chapter.**

**-R**


	6. 6 Audrey

...

...

Audrey finally felt satisfied. Leaning against the worn rail of the _Queen's Revenge, _the Princess-turned-wanderer sighed contentedly. Approaching from a distance, Auradon's horizon hadn't changed. It still gleamed in the sunlight, the whitish stones reflecting back at her like thousands of gems. The bridge to the Isle of the Lost was now bustling with people, all of them traveling back and forth on a path that was once forbidden. Smiling at the thought of what Ben and Mal no doubt accomplished, Audrey opened her palms.

They were hard and calloused over from weeks working at sea, and even more time on horseback, or climbing up forgotten walls to reach a hidden treasure. It was just like what she had always imagined as a little girl, the thrill of it all overriding her need to be a Princess. After days surrounded by rough men and women already beaten down into hardy companions, Audrey wasn't even called Princess anymore. She was just Miss Audrey to the Avalorian sailors whom she had hired. There was no use for fancy titles on board a working vessel.

It was easy to forget, what with how young she still was, that the _Queen's Revenge _was indeed her very own vessel. She had bought it from an elderly sailor while in the Kingdom of Avalor, who wished to sail but couldn't fund his journey on an elderly captains wage. And what with all of the wealth she had acquired by crawling into places no one else dared, she had enough to buy the boat, the crew, and still had some left. And not a penny of her families money had been touched.

"Miss Audrey? We're approaching port."

"Thank you. I think I'll observe the docking from here."

"Yes ma'am."

The sailor tipped his hat and left her to her thoughts once more as she sighed. Looking below, the water was barely rippling with how smooth their arrival back into Auradon was. Her reflection was someone Audrey didn't even recognize. A year in the tropics did wonders to ones complexion, and her skin had darkened up to a perfect burnt almond hue. Her hair had grown back into its natural color, and was intricately braided back away from her eyes with gold and silver beads. There was a long whitish scar right down the side of her neck where a rope had struck and cut her deeply, and another across her forehead where she faced a cave-In on one of her expeditions. But Audrey cherished these marks almost as much as she cherished her ship.

Leaning on her elbows as the well kept docks came into view, Audrey felt a smile slip easily onto her face. It felt good to finally be home, though she had to admit she'd grown fond of the warmer climates. Observing the Avalorian men as they tossed ropes to the hands below, Audrey almost couldn't believe she was finally back. It hadn't been that long, but it felt like ages. Of course she'd sent letters back, but her phone had been practically dormant for all of her traveling, as service wasn't really a thing on the open sea. Audrey had a newfound respect for the written word.

But even coming home, the former Princess didn't feel a single inkling of emptiness in her heart. She was full of contentment, practically ready to burst at the seams with love and excitement. She was already planning another journey to the North, where she would see Arendelle, and then bank around and head South to visit the twelve Southern Isles. Her Captain was already mapping the trip, happy to be of service and more then pleased to chart a new course.

"Ho! Lowering the planks! Stand clear!"

Leaning further over the side, Audrey heard the satisfying clatter of wood on stone. A small group of onlookers had already gathered, admiring the _Queen's Revenge _as she was a foreign vessel. Turning slightly on the heel of her boot, the metal trinkets strung about Audrey's waist tinkled slightly. She hardly wore that which she would have before leaving, draped in a loose fitting white blouse with a hand embroidered maroon skirt. If she wasn't aware of her status, she'd almost mistake herself for someone who had never been to Auradon before.

"Miss Audrey." Her Captain greeted, standing by the planks as the men began to start their primary inspection of the ship, "we'll be taking to the sea again after the winter, as you've requested."

"Fantastic. The ice in the North should be thin enough in the late spring to sail without issue. Will you be remaining on the ship for that time?"

"Aye Miss, a Captain never leaves her charge unattended in a foreign port."

"Very well. I'll come to check on repairs every so often, but I'm hoping to find a place in Auradon to settle for a while until we sail again."

"Of course. The crew are happy with their current wages to wait a few seasons to continue traveling,"

"Excellent, please keep me updated. And shall an emergency arise, we will deal with it promptly so our schedule isn't not affected."

"Yes ma'am. Enjoy your stay in Auradon."

"Be well, my friend. Until I return."

Nodding her head, Audrey lifted her skirts and walked down the plank. She felt relief swell up in her as her boots hit familiar territory. And though she considered her ship to be her home away from home, Auradon would always have a special place in her heart. Not bothering to hail a cab, Audrey took the somewhat lengthy trek back to the Palace to regain her bearings on land. So many days at sea did little when it came to once again growing two feet. But eventually she was walking normally, one foot in front of the other.

Beast's Castle looked the exact same as when she had left it, with the exception of a few new bushes in the garden, as well as a new stained glass window on the highest floor. Wondering if the guards would even let her enter dressed as she was, the former Princess was glad when she was brought inside and left in the hall to wait. The blue royal motifs had been replaced with purple and gold, and some of the banners had been switched out. But otherwise it was the same building which she had drunkenly stumbled into a year prior, ready to end it all.

"...and if you could just sign here, I'll get this sent off to the Council..."

Evie's voice wafted through one of the doorways as Ben appeared from inside his office. Mal was on his arm, looking neat in a dark purple suit with her hair pulled up. Ben looked royal as ever, and had grown a beard. Evie's hair was in two thin braids, the Royal Ambassador making sure Ben signed papers as they walked. She had always been a multi-tasker.

"If this is a bad time, I can always come back next year." Audrey announced, hand on her hip as all three heads snapped up at her voice.

"Audrey?" Ben breathed, the paperwork forgotten as he looked at her from across the hall.

"Surprise!"

"Oh my goodness, Audrey! You look so well traveled." Evie said, hurrying forward to take up her hands immediately, "and that skin. What's your secret?"

"Hours under a jungle sun with no sunscreen." Audrey laughed, embracing Mal who appeared before her in a very unladylike way, "Mal, how is being Queen treating you? Not too terribly I hope?"

"Not at all. Wow, look at you."

"I know, I know, I'm a bit more roughed up then when I left."

"What is this? I like it." Mal questioned, feeling the rope scar as Audrey laughed happily.

"That is a story I have to tell over a good dinner and a bottle of wine." The sailor insisted, smiling even more as Ben approached. The King of Auradon was shy, as if he wasn't quite sure what to do. Rolling her eyes, Audrey gladly threw her arms around him in a tight embrace, "don't be dumb Ben," she mumbled into his ear, feeling his arms close around her waist as he clutched her back.

"I was so worried." He said after a moment, releasing his friend as he held her at an arms length. Audrey could practically see the way his eyes instantly found the scars, and how his thumbs trailed over unfamiliar hands, "are you ok?"

"Ben. I've never felt better in my life."

"So you found what you were looking for out there?" Mal asked knowingly, her head tipping to one side as Audrey nodded.

"I did. I finally made something that's mine; something my grandmother can't ever take away from me. I have my own ship now, and my own crew. And I can go wherever I please."

"You have your own ship?" Evie queried, eyebrows lifting as Audrey nodded again.

"Mmhm. You'll have to come and see her, Evie. She's the most magnificent schooner you'll ever set eyes on. But, first we have a bit of business to discuss. Isn't that right Mal? I didn't sail halfway back around the world just for the sake of it."

"So you did get my letter!" The Queen exclaimed, smiling broadly as Audrey scoffed slightly, but still smirked anyway.

"I don't know how you did it, Mal. But magic or no magic, yes, I got your letter. And I think it's time you explain to the King why I'm here."

"Am I missing something?" Ben asked lightly, knowing already something was going on as Mal turned to him and sighed deeply. Holding both his hands in hers, she looked into his eyes lovingly.

"Ben. I'm pregnant."

"What?" The King was struck speechless as Audrey once again rolled her eyes. Typical Ben, so innocent at times.

"We're going to have a baby, Ben. You and me."

"So...you both knew about this?" Ben asked, a smile breaking into his face as he pulled Mal closer, holding her tight.

"Mal told me first. I went with her to have it confirmed," Evie said lovingly, "and then we went to the FG to see if we couldn't find a way to get a letter back to Audrey with the news."

"And here I am." Audrey finished, "after all, what kind of Aunt would I be if I didn't come back to see the birth of my niece and or nephew."

"Mal, that's amazing. You're amazing. I'm going to be a father!"

Picking Mal up and spinning her around, Evie sighed dreamily, then turned to Audrey was was watching with a happy sense of satisfaction.

"So, Audrey, anyone special in your life?"

"Other then my ship and the sea? Not really. But Evie, you have to see some of the foreign guys — total eye candy."

The girls giggled together as Ben finally set Mal down, still giddy with elation as he straightened himself out.

"So. Audrey, how long will you be staying with us?"

"About a season I think, we'll be setting sail for Arendelle after the winter storms blow through."

"So not long then?" Ben said, frowning a bit as Audrey gently squeezed his arm.

"I'll be here for when the baby is born, and for a little while after." She explained, "I'm planning to buy a place here for when I decide to come and stay awhile. And besides, once I have a niece or nephew I'll have to come back and spoil them with treasures from abroad. I'll be their favorite aunt."

"Ohh dear, what will we ever do about that, Ben?" Mal said with a deep chuckle, nudging the king who looked downtrodden, "Het. Weren't you saying something earlier about bringing on an International Ambassador?"

"I was?"

Elbowing Ben in the side, the King grunted and finally got the hint as Audrey rolled her eyes. He was still so Ben — adorably clueless, "yes! I was. Audrey, since you're already so well traveled would you maybe be interested in becoming an international ambassador for Auradon? You'd be fully funded by the crown of course, compensation wouldn't be an issue..."

"Ben," reaching out and placing a hand on the Kings shoulder, the boy stopped blabbering as Audrey smiled up at him, "I would love to discuss it in detail with you. Preferably not in the hallway."

"Right. Yes. Would you like to do that now? Or I mean...we could also worry about it tomorrow."

"You know," thinking about it for a moment, Audrey couldn't help her grin as she bobbed her head, "let's discuss it now. Why worry about it tomorrow?"

"Great plan." Mal said, leaving Ben's side and looping arms with Evie, "we'll start some tea."

Watching them both leave for the kitchen, Ben held out an elbow for Audrey to take.

"Shall we discuss in the study?"

"Of course, your majesty."

Walking arm in arm, Audrey let her head fall lightly onto Ben's shoulder as he squeezed her hand.

"I'm really glad you came back, Audrey." He mumbled, removing something from his pocket and holding it out, "even if it's just for a little while."

The brass compass quivered in his hand as Audrey felt the glass top with her hand. It had been one of the hardest decisions of her life to leave Auradon. But she was glad she'd done it, and she wouldn't change anything that had happened.

"I'll always find my way back to Auradon, Ben." She insisted, stopping as Ben gently pressed a kiss to her forehead in front of the study door, "even in the darkest times, I'll always come back."

"I'm glad. So let's worry about what happens next tomorrow, hm? Right now, it's time for official Auradon business."

Opening the door for her, Audrey chuckled.

"Indeed it is, King Ben. Indeed it is."

_-End-_

...

...

**A/N: ITS OVER! Thank you all so much for reading this story to its completion. Though I could have taken this chapter longer, into the birth of Mal and Ben's child, I felt like that would open up more opportunities for chapters, and I really wanted to end this with Audrey's return to a new life in Auradon. I may write a sequel? Or maybe a short separate Epilogue story, but for now this is the end. **

**For any of you wanting more of my writing, I'll be starting a new story called 'Words of Warning', if you'd like to check that out. Or look into my other two stories 'Who I Am' and 'Auradonian Mirrors'. Thank you all for reading! And until next time, cheers! **

**-R **


End file.
